A Young Misfit
by Sketch2
Summary: Demona and Xanatos are at it again! Demona is kidnapped to complete Xanatos' plot and a young gargoyle is being held captive! Who is this new young one and what will happen to her when the gargoyles come to rescue Bronx? Read to find out! Read and review


Gargoyles fanfiction Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I believe Disney does. I made up Kylie though so no stealing!  
  
Xanatos sat calmly behind his desk as his henchmen carried a struggling Demona into his rather large office. As usual, she was fighting with every bit of strength available, which wasn't much since she had been drugged.  
  
''Demona! How nice of you to drop in.''  
  
Demona simply glared pure hatred at the human who had her abducted her whilst panting heavily. Xanatos' men kept her tightly restrained.  
  
''Xanatos, you snake! What do you want from me?'' Demona's wings drooped heavily showing the drug was affecting the female gargoyle  
  
  
  
''Now, now. Such insults will get you no where.'' Xanatos replied nonchalant.  
  
  
  
''What do you want!'' Demona spat.  
  
''Still straight to the point I see.'' Xanatos observed Very well. I'd like to work with you on a project I've been planning.''  
  
Demona sneered. ''And if I refuse?''  
  
Xanatos smiled.  
  
''Then at least you won't have to worry about being captured again.'' Demona growled. *****  
  
Kylie woke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She let out a small gasp and dashed to the corner furthest away from the energy door. They were coming closer! It didn't sound like the lady who was like her; maybe it was the scary man with more needles! Kylie whimpered at the thought. Kylie held her tail as the footfalls got closer. She always held her tail when she was nervous or scared. The person passed by her cage and Kylie let out a sigh of relief. It was the strange human. He helped the scary man a lot, but he was gone now. What was the scary man's name again? He told her once. Kylie shuddered; she didn't want to think about him at all. She wasn't tired anymore, but now that the danger passed, she was extremely bored. She almost wished sometimes for the lady like her to teach her stuff again. It was always interesting when she was in a good mood. When she was in a bad mood. Well, it was a big maybe. Kylie crept to the energy door of her cell. That same woman told her a bit about her kind; Kylie's kind as well. There weren't many gargoyles left, and Kylie was the youngest . That meant that there'd be no one for Kylie to talk to if she ever escaped. All the grown-ups Kylie knew were mean or scary. She crouched down with a sigh and sat on the floor. Kylie hated being caged up.  
  
*****  
  
Demona walked silently down the hall knowing full well that her every move was being monitored. She growled. Demona hated being caged up. At least she had Kylie, but then again, so did Xanatos. Demona also hated sharing. What choice did she have? Demona remembered a few months ago. . .  
  
''. . .So with these chemicals injected into the embryos of the clutch of eggs we've created from Demona's samples, the eggs will age at such an accelerated rate that instead of the fifty year development, the eggs should hatch in under a month.'' One of Xanatos' trusted scientists droned. ''Of course the drug will take a while to slow down once the things are hatched. ''  
  
Demona inturrupted with a growl. ''They're not things!''  
  
The scientist looked very uncomfortable. Yes, my mistake, once the, gargoyles, are hatched, the drug will take a while to wear off so the child will grow very quickly slowing to a normal rate. This will be all the better for your interests I believe. Xanatos nodded. Demona looked enraged. ''What about my interests!?!'' She questioned furiously. Xanatos smiled undaunted. ''It is in your best interests Demona. Rapid growth will result in quicker learning, and the child will be starved for affection, therefore, overly affectionate with you.'' Demona calmed, causing the scientist to smirk. Unfortunately for him Demona noticed. In an instant Demona had him pinned against a wall choking. ''If you value your life, I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face!'' The scientist nodded feebly and Demona released him. She wasn't about to be taunted by a human. If she had to cooperate for this, she was going to take what she could for now, and what she could get, and wanted was a child. A child not influenced by Goliath in any shape or form as Angela had been. Yes, that is what she wanted. If all she had to put up with now was Xanatos, and his experiments, so be it. She'd be out of there soon enough. Little did she know how long she'd actually be there for.  
  
It was daytime so Demona was forced into her human form. Her horrible, disgusting, vile human body. Demona came to Kylie's room. The child was huddled on the floor, sobbing. The young gargoyle jumped in surprise when she noticed Demona standing over her. Demona scowled. There was that fear in her eyes again. What right did Kylie have to be afraid of her!? Well it wasn't too surprising considering Xanatos' experiments on the child, but what had Demona ever done to her? Sure she lost her temper sometimes but Kylie didn't have to put up with being escorted around the castle, being monitored constantly, or listen to Xanatos blabber on and on about his experiments. She had it easy! It's only fair Kylie share a fraction of her torment. Demona, growled to herself. She even got to keep her gargoyle form!  
  
  
  
Kylie looked up to find Demona standing over her. She jumped to her feet and fought herself not to back away or grab her tail. Demona hated it when Kylie was afraid of her but she couldn't help it.  
  
''What's wrong?'' Demona asked irritated. ''Oh boy,'' Kylie thought. ''She looks mad''' ''I was just a little lonely is all'' She said quietly out loud. Demona exploded.  
  
''Lonely!? Lonely!? How could you be lonely!? I always come to visit you! Ungrateful brat!''  
  
Kylie cringed. Her tail wrapped around her leg since she refused to grab it. ''No! No you've been great!'' Kylie shivered. She hated lying. ''I just mean for someone my own age, or, or someone who's around all the time.'' Kylie amended, but it was too late. Demona's anger was rising. ''All the time!? You ungrateful little.'' Demona trailed off struck with a sudden thought. She looked much more pleasant. It was scary. Demona left without a word, reactivating the shield. Kylie was shaken. Trembling, she climbed back into her bed, one of the only furnishings in her so-called ''room''. She wasn't tired anymore, no. Four hours was a very long sleep to Kylie, but sometimes, if the others thought she was sleeping, the mean people wouldn't come in.  
  
*****  
  
With a roar Goliath awoke at sunset on the clock tower where he and his clan lived. He looked out on the night as the younger gargoyles prepared to try and see a movie. Goliath felt that this was not a good idea, what with humans becoming so close to aware of the gargoyles, but they needed something to do. The city had been quiet lately. The crime rates were the same as always unfortunately, but there had been no sign of Demona, nor any word of trouble with Xanatos. This was the only reason he allowed them to go out at all. ''You sure you don't want to come Goliath?'' Brooklyn asked. ''Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!'' Lexington added. Goliath smiled. ''No, I believe I'll stay with Hudson and guard the tower.'' Bronx made a sound of agreement.  
  
''Suit yourself.'' Lexington said preparing to leave with the others. ''Bye!'' Angela and Broadway said gliding off with the others. Goliath smiled and followed Hudson into the tower. No one saw the dark figure swoop down and hit Bronx with a tranquilizer dart, or carry him away with a laugh into the night. ***** 


End file.
